1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device having a plurality of types of memories integrated on one chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a semiconductor memory device having a plurality of types of memories integrated on one chip, there is a OneNAND (a registered trademark) (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-286179).